wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathwatch: Kill-Team
Overview = The threat of the alien is omnipresent. From the Imperium Nihilus to the Segmentum Pacificus, alien races grow in number and belligerence. Left unchecked, these teeming hordes would savage the Imperium like scavengers at a carcass. Protecting Humanity from this fate are the Deathwatch. Hand-picked from the Emperor's Space Marine Chapters, those who serve in the Deathwatch have proven their skills against the xenos a hundred times over. These heroes fight hidden wars to turn back the xenos tide. |-| What is it? = Deatwatch Kill-Team is a fan-created expansion of the Deathwatch - elite xenos-hunting Space Marines that serve as the Chamber Militant of the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos. The Space Marines of the Deathwatch form the first, and often only, line of defence to stand as the bulwark against the inhuman horrors of the outer dark. Small elite forces, known as Kill-Teams, are made up of a collection of Astartes from various Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. This is a collaborative project, through the combined efforts of multiple editors, to contribute towards a shared, interconnected vision of the heroes fight hidden wars to turn back the xenos tide. Deathwatch: Kill-Team is an expanded universe collaborative project, is is NOT an alternate universe. It does not deviate from the established official lore, but rather expands upon it. As such, all works within the Deathwatch: Kill-Team community project are expected to conform to the rules and limitations of the Warhammer 40,000 universe as they have been established by Games Workshop. |-| Rules = IMPORTANT NOTE In Deathwatch: Kill-Team, we firmly believe that neither creativity nor quality should be sacrificed merely because we cannot build concrete rules to accommodate them. As such, in Deathwatch: Kill-Team, rules CAN and WILL be interpreted liberally and on a highly situational basis. One rule may be interpreted strictly in one situation and it may also be bent somewhat in another. If you take issue with this, then Deathwatch:Kill-Team might not be the community project for you. Also, we may in some situations reserve the right to collectively veto an idea "just because it doesn't work", and in others, allow an unconventional idea to be fleshed out because we collectively believe that it can work if written properly. If you also find this bothersome, you may similarly want to reconsider joining. All rules can be considered suggestions more than anything else, and the collective opinion of the Deatwatch: Kill-Team users holds weight over all. We believe that this works because IoB is merely a group writing project, not government or anything else which requires clear and concrete rules. Do note, however, that these conditions ONLY apply to Deatwatch: Kill-Team's internal rules; site policy will still be held to as strictly and consistently as possible.' #'You may not majorly impact the Warhammer 40,000 setting as a whole.' ''Deathwatch: Kill-Team still adheres firmly to the perception of the setting, and as such, we believe that Warhammer 40,000 is a sandbox in which to tell stories, and that advancing the storyline of the setting as a whole is a bad idea. Thus, you may NOT majorly impact the setting. Additionally, while your characters may interact with canon characters or take part in canon events and they may not majorly affect them. |-| Contributors = |-| Space Marine Chapters= SPACE MARINE CHAPTERS |-| Articles = CHARACTERS Aelius Direblade Gawain yr Henoed Demetios Inviktus Jahaziel Koval Eshara Scaviena Remos Stonebrow Corio Vexa Royce Mensis Dungallah Birgonie Aulus Caelius To be added) BATTLES & EVENTS (LINKS TO BE ADDED) NOTABLE LOCATIONS Watch Fortress Surgegate (LINKS TO BE ADDED) NOTABLE KILL-TEAMS (LINKS TO BE ADDED) NOTABLE XENOS SPECIES (LINKS TO BE ADDED) |-| Stories = DEATHWATCH STORIES (LINK TO BE ADDED) and (ADD USER NAME HERE) |-| Soundtrack = Category:Community Project Category:Imperium of Man Category:Space Marines